When a firefighter is called to the scene of a fire alarm or other job-related call, it is advantageous for him to carry on his person the proper tools to respond to a wide range of problems. Emergency situations generally require the use of specialized tools which can cause damage to structures. In non-emergency situations, a tool is needed which can quickly open common doors without permanent damage to the structure. A fire alarm requires the firefighter to search all rooms in the building for signs of fire, trapped individuals, as well as searching for activated smoke/heat detectors or activated fire alarm pull stations. Other disciplines which require a tool that can open doors quickly and without damage are emergency medical services and police. Police activities can also require a relatively silent method of entry into a structure.
One way for firemen to obtain access is by way of a set of keys stored in a small locked box (so-called “Knox box”) on the outside of the building. However, this box typically contains only a single set of keys and may or may not reflect the most recent door locks within the building. A single set of keys limits the speed with which locked rooms may be searched. In place of keys, a firefighter often uses a tool such as a “shove knife” to open the locked door. These tools are limited in the types of doors they can open and often require acute dexterity to operate the tool.
In addition, firefighters have need for other tools, such as Allen wrenches, openers for oxygen bottles, and the like. Since firefighters and other services require the use of heavy equipment, it would be convenient to have a single, small, compact, multi-purpose tool, which could be used to more easily open locked doors and perform the other functions often required.